The thanksgiving when I won her heart again
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn was Santana's first kiss, Quinn took Santana's virginity…Quinn was the first to break her heart….Quinn has been in love with Santana ever since the beginning of High School…now she wants her back and she will do anything to do so… Quinn comes home for Thanksgiving with a plan to win Santana's heart all over again. Nerd! Santana; Popular! Quinn. AU set in season 4. 2 shot!


**Author's note: ****hey guys this is a story I was trying out…I know thanksgiving has passed but I wanted to post it anyway…it's a two shot I am trying out and I hope it's worth the read! **

**Quinn's Pov **

_**January 2009…**_

_The first time you met her…_

_It was 8__th__ grade when you had first met her…it was 8__th__ grade when you knew you were madly in love with Santana Lopez the minute you saw those venerable brown eyes…the first day you both met was in the hallways of the school_

_You were both running like wild animals, you were both late for the first day of class… nervous about the first day of school…and then just like that your paths crossed…you don't know how it happened but it happened and for the first time in your life you were happy about school_

_When you bumped into each other it felt like a bolt of lightning had hit you…you were thrown off, she was flustered and nervous because she kept on saying sorry over and over again… you seemed drawn to her…to her eyes, her eyes that displayed a different kind of emotion_

_Her papers had fallen to the ground…you kneeled to help her pick them up because she was rapidly shaking…like your presence made her nervous…you couldn't help but look at her as she picked up her files….you helped her up and then again you felt it…you felt that bolt of lightning again…like something was pulling you towards her…_

_You held her hand longer than usual…she was still looking at the ground…you wanted her to look at you…you wanted to see her clearly…you needed to see her_

_She finally looked up…ready to walk away…and before she did she smiled at you and you grinned back, she gave you a small wave and headed towards her direction _

_Your heart was beating fast…so fast like never before…you didn't want her to leave…you wanted to know her…to know her name…to be in her life…_

_You looked at her glowing olive skin as she walked away and then you ran towards her…to her direction…she turned back to look at you with a puzzled facial expression and you couldn't help but smile…_

"_Hey…hey wait up" she stopped and turned around…you walked towards her…like they do in those cliché movies…you walked in slow motion and then you finally came face to face with her, which made your breath hitch and get stuck in your throat _

_You took a deep breath…while she waited and looked anywhere but you…you extended your hand and you said _

"_I am Quinn Fabray…nice to meet you, first day of school?" you asked a bit nervous _

_She looked at your hand…she was hesitant to shake your hand and you could see that…she finally looked at you and you did your best not to freak her out…you smiled and you made her feel welcome…you brought her guard down_

_And then she finally shook your hand and smiled at you…she finally looked at you but not directly in your eyes…it was the start at least…you were hoping that one day she might be brave enough to look into your eyes…someday…_

"_Santana Lopez…nice to meet you Quinn and yes it is my first day of school...is it your first day of school too" my God her voice…in your ears it sounded like the voice of a thousand angels…it sounded like a voice you wanted to hear forever_

_You couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in her Harry Potter shirt and her black skinny jeans…in fact she looked hot…but she was a bit shy…who would blame her…it was her first day of school…_

"_Yes it is…can we stick together and find our way through this first day?_

_You asked…you mentally slapped yourself because you seemed desperate…you didn't want her to think you were desperate to make new friends_

_She gave me a small smile and a head nod…letting me know that she accepted my offer…I smiled at her and offered to carry her books for her…she was reluctant at first but I carried them anyway_

_They felt heavy because I was carrying them with mine but I didn't care…because it kept me close to her and the nicer I was to her…the hope of her letting her walls down increased.._

_We walked together the whole day…you learned her likes and dislikes and she learned about yours…she was there when you auditioned for the cheerleading squad…you were there for her when she signed up for art club and humanitarian club_

_You signed up for the classes she signed up for because you felt as though she was going to be able to intellectually challenge you…during lunch break you were happy when she let out her outspoken side…you were happy when she let you in bit by bit_

_You didn't want the day to end…you didn't want to part with her and you prayed that time would slow down…when the day came to an end you felt sad yet happy because you were going to see her tomorrow…you walked her to her car…_

_You opened the door for her and she laughed at your attempt at being chivalrous the whole day… you said your last goodbye to her for the day and you closed her car door…she again gave you a small wave and smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back…_

_you stood at the parking lot…looking at her drive away …you stood and looked until her car disappeared…you got into yours and you sighed out…a good sigh at that and you smiled happily to yourself _

_when you arrived home that day you were happy…for the first time you didn't care that your father wasn't home because he was a workaholic…you didn't care that your mother was spending more of her time with your sister Frannie…you didn't care because you felt as though you had Santana Lopez and that was more than enough for you…_

_You texted her goodnight before you went to bed and you added a smiley for added effect…she texted you back…you grinned at her two smileys…and for the very first time that night you had a good night's rest…and for the very first time in your entire life you were excited to go to school that day….hell you even had a dream about her…_

_**April 2009…**_

_The first time you became her first kiss…_

_You were in her room…at her house…you just had dinner with her family…dinner with her family was always the best because they loved you…you were sure they loved you the first time they met you…Santana even confirmed it_

_The Lopez family was not like your family…they had family dinners full of laughter and love…they looked forward to being together and eating dinner together…they didn't talk about politics and business or even competition_

_They didn't make you feel small…they appreciated you…they wanted to know about your day and your life…you became close to them because you loved them and you were madly in love with their daughter_

_They appreciated you because you took care of their daughter…you made her open up more…you protected her and stood by her side…Santana always smiled when you had interaction with her family…_

_Sometimes when you were talking to her father you would secretly look at her as she made dinner with her mother…you would look at her in awe…you wanted to be in the kitchen…holding her by the waist as she cooked…kissing her…_

_You pictured that and you wanted that…sometimes her father would laugh at you because he knew that look…he knew the look you gave her daughter was the look of love…_

_After dinner you both ran upstairs to her room…the room you spent the last three months in…you knew it all so well…sometimes during the night when you couldn't sleep you would sneak in through her window…which she left open for you…_

_your clothes were here too…you made it your second home within just three months…in fact you felt as though her room was your only home…when you felt unwanted at your house you came here and there you knew that she was waiting for you with open arms…_

_She came first to you and you came first to her…you were each other's priorities and everyday you got closer and closer…you didn't let your popularity get the best of you…you stuck by her even if they made fun of you _

_You told them not to slushy her…the whole school was afraid of you and you used it to your advantage…you used your power to protect her and keep her safe…the cheerios left her alone, the football team left her alone and the hockey team left her alone…_

_They knew what you could do to them if they ever laid hands on her…and they would never take that risk and that made you happy…your girl was happy and you were happy…you felt the need to protect her…you even watched her sleep sometimes…watching how beautiful and peaceful she looked…_

_You knew it was creepy…you knew you loved her but you were too scared to tell her…you were afraid that she would build up her walls again and you would never be able to break them…so you stood by the sidelines…you loved her from afar…you adored her from a distance…_

_You sometimes felt as though she knew that there was something between you two…you felt as though she knew that you two had some sort of connection but her venerability wouldn't let her mind wonder…_

_You would watch as she drew…she was a great artist…you loved her songs which she wrote just for you…you loved when she drew because you loved the way she looked in her element….sometimes when you did homework together….you would look at her for a long time _

_You would look at the way her face scrunched up as she did her home work…you would look at every little detail and you would admire those details…you wanted to make a move…you wanted to show her that you loved her…_

_You thanked every deity that you were paired up with her for your English assignment and ironically we were doing an assessment of Romeo and Juliet…you were both laying back on her bed as you read the book together and made notes…_

_You wanted to kiss her ….you had been planning it all week…you knew that she hadn't had her first kiss yet…you knew that you wanted to be hers…sure you had had your first kiss and it was gross…it was at one of Puck's parties and it was a bet…you had to do it to keep your popularity and image clean…_

_When you kissed those gross sloppy lips that smelled like alcohol you imagined that it was her that you were kissing…she never really liked coming to the high school parties and every time you went to them you stayed for the first thirty minutes and you left just to rush to her place…_

_You would sometimes find her reading one of her novels with her hair pinned up, reading glasses on …her outfits would make your heart beat…you sometimes wished that you would take her glasses off and just kiss her…_

_Today was the day…you had to kiss her…you wanted to kiss her and your friend Brittany had told you to go for it…people thought Brittany wasn't all that smart but she was…because she was the first person to realize that I was madly in love with Santana Lopez…._

_Your heart was beating hard against your chest as you anticipated the right ways to tell her that you wanted to kiss her…you thought of just doing it but that would scare her and that would be un-lady like… _

_After a few hours of reading the sad romantic literature…you cuddled her because that's what you loved to do….you loved playing with her hair…you loved the way it felt when you ran your fingers through it…_

_You decided that it was time…you took a deep breath and then you finally spoke _

"_San…have you ever been kissed before?" you knew the answer but you wanted to hear it from her again…you felt as though it was a reminder that if you ask to kiss her…you would be her fist and you wanted that_

_She turned to look at you with a playful smirk on her face and you couldn't help but nervously laugh…_

"_No, why" _

_She looked at you in the eyes and you closed them briefly sighing out and breathing in_

"_I want to be your first kiss Santana" you said quickly with your eyes closed...you waited for her to jump of the bed and tell you to get out but instead what she said next caught you off guard _

"_Open your eyes Q" she whispered out softly and you did, you opened your eyes and she looked at you with pure vulnerability in her eyes, it's like she was silently telling you that "I am giving myself to you, don't make me regret it" _

_You don't know how it happened and when…but you both leaned in breathing in each other's breaths…your noses were softly grazing against each other and form that moment you knew that…that was your new favorite feeling…_

_And then you finally did it…you kissed her and you finally felt it…fireworks; you felt them…the kind that was described in books and movies…you felt something that you never imagined you would feel…you have fantasized about before but it was way better than your mere fantasizes…_

_You kissed until you couldn't anymore…you felt as though her kisses gave you some sort of strength…good strength….you ran your hands through her hair in the process and she had wrapped her arms around your neck…it felt right and you never wanted it to end…_

_When air was needed you both pulled apart…she was grinning and your eyes felt heavy and your face was hot, you grinned back and you uttered…  
><em>

"_Wow" she shook her head with laughter and you pulled her in for another kiss…the whole night you saw stars and you pulled apart to look at her one more time to make sure you were not dreaming…because kissing her was like a dream….a dream you never wanted to wake up from…_

_**November 2009…**_

_When you joined Glee club because of her…_

_You knew she loved singing and she loved to write music…her voice was so beautiful and so empowering and so strong…the three of you loved to sing…you, her and Brittany called yourselves the unholy trinity…sometimes you took lead, but most times you wanted her to because you loved hearing her sing_

_You loved the way your voices harmonized together…Even Brittany sometimes let the two of you disappear into your own world…your world of music _

_She was already friends with some of the Glee clubbers, they were pretty cool…you knew she became quick friends with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel…the three of them were driven by their art...she wanted to join the Glee club and she wanted you by her side along with Brittany…_

_After you gave her, her very first kiss you became closer than ever…your nightly visits became frequent and you would kiss her whenever you felt like it…you sneaked a kiss when she was concentrated on her homework…you kissed her when she was in her element…_

_You kissed her goodnight and good morning; it became a habit to you…you wanted to label it, you wanted to ask her to be your girlfriend…your one and only but you were scared and she was too…_

_This was Lima and people here were conservative…sure Kurt was gay and he was in the glee club…but he was constantly bullied after he came out…You, Finn and Puck put a stop to it because when we became part of the glee family we made sure that they stopped with the slushies…_

_We were both scared because high school kids were mean…but with the glee club behind you…you knew that you could finally ask her to be your girlfriend…_

_So you knew that the day she asked you to join the Glee club was a blessing because now with the help of your friends…you could come up with the right song that would send across the message to her…you wanted her to listen to the lyrics and know what you were asking of her…_

_You didn't care if your parents eventually found out you were in love with a Latina female…frankly you were disgusted by your family's bigoted racial mindsets…Santana had always wanted to meet your parents but you never allowed her too…you didn't want them to hurt her…_

_You knew that you would do anything for her and protecting her from your parents was your number one priority…you worked part time jobs to make your own money so that one day you might get out of the loveless house…_

_You knew very well that one day they are bond to know that you are gay and that you are in love with a Latina…you knew that when the day came they would surely kick you out…someday you wished they cared just a little…but then every night when you looked at Santana besides you…you knew that you had all the care that you needed in the world…_

_You asked the Glee club to pick the perfect song for you to sing to Santana in order to ask her to be your girl…they were excited mostly Rachel, Kurt and Brittany…you knew that they knew there was something going on between you and Santana…_

_You loved that they were behind you all the way….you loved that they supported you…because now you can ask the girl you loved the first day you met to be your girl…they helped you pick the perfect song and all you had to do was wait for glee club practice_

_Puck and Finn told you that they would help with the instrumental background…so the next day you stood there nervously tapping your foot on the floor…you stood there with Puck and Finn by your side…._

_You remember laughing at how they all almost gave away the surprise…when she entered the choir room you smiled like never before and it melted your heart when she smiled back equally happy to see you…_

_She looked puzzled as you stood there standing…but she smiled anyway and gave you a small wave before she sat down next to your friends...your heart was beating and you felt yourself sweat like crazy…Mr. Schue grinned at you and told them to settle down…_

_This was it…this was your moment and I prayed that I wouldn't screw it up…after moments of anticipation you broke the silence and you spoke looking directly at her…_

"_This is for someone that stole my heart the moment I met her…this is for the one person that gets me like no other…Santana this is for you…" _

_You saw her blush and when your friends laughed and awed she just rolled her eyes and you let out a small chuckle and relaxed a bit…you made sure you looked into her eyes as you sang every melody…_

_**Young and full of running  
>Tell me where has that taken me?<br>Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?**_

_You looked at her throughout the song…this song was perfect to express what you are feeling…although John Mayer was a player in real life…his songs were appealing and they were romantic despite him being a womanizer _

_**Love is really nothing  
>But a dream that keeps waking me<br>For all of my trying, we still end up dying  
>How can it be?<strong>_

_**Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<strong>_

_You moved towards her slowly making sure she sees that you mean all the words you were singing…you wanted to show her that you were on the edge of desire….the desire of loving her and expressing it every chance you would get…_

_**So young and full of running  
>All the way to the edge of desire<br>Steady my breathing, silently screaming  
>I have to have you now<strong>_

_You lifted her chin up with your fingers, making sure she looks at you directly in the eyes…hazel eyes locked with brown…you saw how glassy her eyes were but you wanted her to know…you wanted her to know that you loved her with everything that was in you…_

_**Wired and I'm tired  
>Think I'll sleep with my clothes on the floor<br>Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis  
>And find me on yours<strong>_

_You wanted her to let her know that you were giving her everything that you were and that she too can give you everything that she was…_

_**Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<strong>_

_**Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<strong>_

_after the song ended you were kind of scared of what her reaction would be…but what she did surprised you and your friends…she leaped in your arms and kissed you so passionately that she almost knocked you down…_

_You were about to ask her the million dollar question but she put her middle finger on your lips and said to you _

"_I would love to be your girlfriend" through tears you laughed together and you pulled her in for another kiss….your friends broke out in applause but they were drowned by all the feelings you were feeling from that kiss…today you felt like a new girl…_

_Today you were thankful that she asked you to join the Glee club with her….because if it wasn't because of the support from your friends you wouldn't have had the courage to ask her to be your girlfriend…_

_**January 2010…**_

_The first time you made love to her…the first time you took her virginity from her and told her that you loved her…_

_It was a typical Saturday night…you were in her room and she had her head on your stomach as she wrote her songs…you sat there reading a book and stealing glances every chance you would get…_

_She sometimes caught you looking and she couldn't help but smile back at you…you were living the life…you had your girl and no one bothered you at school…because you used your power so that they would leave you alone…._

_Her parents had been very supportive when you started dating their daughter…you assured them that you would never hurt her and that you loved her way too much to hurt her…it had been three blissful moths since you have started dating…_

_You made sure that you treated her like a princess…like a queen…you showered her with gifts…even when she denied them sometimes…you insisted…Santana Lopez was your everything…she was your air and your whole life…if you ever let her go you would be very stupid…_

_So you wanted to show her that you cared…you invited every stupid anniversary…so that you could have an excuse to spoil her…you put roses in her locker and you wrote her little post it notes…and she kept…_

_She had a little box that she thought you didn't know about…were she kept everything you ever gave her and every memory that you ever made…_

_Today was your anniversary; the anniversary of the first time you kissed her and ironically you were in the same position as before when you gave her, her first kiss; here you were again running your fingers through her hair as she wrote her music…_

_After a while she got up and laid right next to you presenting you with a paper…_

"_I wrote you a song...happy anniversary babe" you took the paper and read her beautiful lyrics…it was a song about your first kiss and it made me cry…it made your heart melt from the amount of passion and love she had put in her lyrics…_

_When you finished reading you were in tears…happy tears and she was wiping them away softly…you took her hand and kissed it just as soft…_

"_Its beautiful babe, just like you" you whispered out_

"_Do you want me to sing it for you?" she asked you but you had a better idea…you leaned in and kissed her with all the passion that you could muster…_

_She took the paper from your hands and put in on her night stand…she resumed kissing you…you turned her around so that you could be on top…you loved kissing her neck and hearing her moan…you loved it when you made her squirm with pleasure…_

_You both have had heated make out sessions before and they just ended there…you never went further because she was still a virgin…she was yet about to be made loved to…and you were the one that was going to take her virginity…you treated her like a flower though…_

_But sometimes you both got so carried away that it was raw, she would let you message her nipples as she shuddered in your arms with pleasure…she let you scrape your front teeth on her neck…_

_Her moans always made you instantly wet…they made you crave for more, what she said next made you even wetter… _

"_I am ready babe…make love to me please" you looked into her eyes and again you saw that venerability in her eyes that you feel in love with the first day you met…_

_She lifted up her arms and you removed her t shirt….you had seen her naked before but god this was amazing to you…you kissed her stomach…worshiping her body and everything she was and had to offer…_

_Bras came off, pants came off…underwear came off and her moans gave you motivation to only attend to her needs…flesh came upon flesh and again that jolt brought all your passions to life…they made you hire wire…you kissed her breasts with passion worshiping them…_

_You wanted to take it slow…because this moment will be forever engraved in your minds…you wanted it to be special and it was going to be…even if you and to go on for hours…_

_Soft whispers became loud moans and you carefully slipped your single finger in the wet puddle she had made that brought a shiver that hit your equally wet core like a deep fire burning inside of you…_

"_Inside please" she moaned and for the first time you saw a different kind of passion in her eyes, a passion that shook your core_

_You slowly slipped your fingers inside and watched her and her back arched from the bed and she let out a painful yet pleasure filled moaned…in seconds you watched as her face moved from pain to pleasure…_

_Her moans drove you wild and you rubbed against her knee…she knew that you needed release so she pushed her knee further making you moan even louder…your thrust s met hers…and like a sweet harmony you both came together with a loud crash…_

_You feel into her arms as you both shook…letting your bodies settle down…and in the deep of the night you laid there skin to skin…chest to chest your hearts beating as one after a night of passion and love…you fell in love with her even more that night and there was no turning back…_

_Not now not ever…_

_**January 2011…**_

_The first time you gave her a promise ring….and promised her forever_

_It's been a year and a few months now…you were so happy that no one would ever get you out of the bubble you were in…sure you had fights like any typical couple but you made sure you made up before the day was over…_

_She had introduced you to her whole family and you felt like a Lopez…one day at her family reunion you were watching her interact with the family's baby and at that moment you knew that you wanted to marry her in the near future…_

_You had been making plans because senior year was just around the corner…in your mind after you both graduated you would get married…but it seemed too soon …we always joked about how many kids we would have …she always said two and she added a puppy in the bunch…_

_You had pictured it…a whole family with her…a white picket fence…beautiful brown babies with blonde hair and hazel eyes…_

_You now had more than enough money put away…you wanted to get her something special…something that would show her that you were thinking of the future…that you wanted her around as long as she would have you…_

_You had introduced her to your Nana because she was the only one that was a role model in your life…they instantly connected and you smiled from afar as your Nana lit up around her…she made you feel things that you wouldn't trade for anything in this world…_

_It seemed like a crazy idea but you went out and brought her a promise ring…a promise ring you saw on the way home from work…when you saw it you knew that it had to be hers…so you went with Rachel and Kurt and you bought it… _

_You wanted to surprise her and every time she looked at you…it felt heavier in your jean pocket…you were now laying on a blanket looking at the stars outside…you always loved stargazing …it was your favorite activity and it allowed you to bask in the love you shared for each other…_

"_You know I love you right" that's what you always said to her when you had something to tell her or ask her_

_She looked at you and smiled…and you were just amazed and how beautiful the reflection of the light of moon was in her eyes…you moved to take out the box from your pocket…_

"_Babe" you head her voice weaver with emotion_

"_Santana Lopez I am madly in love with you…I have been since the day I met you…and I don't think I will ever stop…everyday that I am with you I want to spend forever with you…I am not proposing…but this is a promise of my love to you…this ring is a promise that I will one day marry you and make you the happiest woman alive"_

_Before you could put it on her finger…she took it from the box and put it on herself with tears running down her cheeks…she rapidly nodded her head and jumped in your arms searing you with a passionate kiss…_

_You held her tightly by her waist and allowed the kiss to last for a long time…after a while yo pulled apart and she looked in your eyes and said _

"_Promise me that you will never hurt me" her eyes displayed the same venerability you feel in love with _

"_I promise" you kissed her again…you were happy you had promised her forever….that night when you got home you made love to her all night promising her forever as you reached your peak…._

_**Christmas 2011…**_

_The time you told your parents you were gay…and they kicked you out…_

_You had anticipated this moment…you told your parents about your love for Santana Lopez and boy were they brutal…your farther cussed you out and your mother almost fainted_

_You had packed you bags and you had enough money to leave and get a dingy apartment of your own…your Nana offered to help but you refused wanting to hold out on your own_

_You were disgusted by their reaction but most of all you were hurt…you didn't want to believe that the people that gave birth to you and claimed to love you showed you so much hate…but you were not surprised….you knew it would happen somehow…you just never expected it to be this harsh…_

_On a cold winters Christmas night you left the loveless house and never looked back..you figured that you were never loved there anyway…so why waste your tears on them…in fact you felt sorry for them rather than sad…you felt sorry for frannie _

_You drove to the Lopez home and there they were waiting for you with gifts, warmth and love…you spend your Christmas loved surrounded by love and family and your one and only…what more could you have asked for...but there was still that nagging feeling in your heart _

_That night you had her in your arms but you were up all night because you wondered if your parents were even affected by your departure…you really didn't want it to bother you but it did…you wanted them to at least feel some sort of remorse for losing their daughter and it bothered you that they didn't…._

_**Senior year January 2012… The beginning of a new Quinn…**_

_Your rebel phase…the time when you broke her heart…_

_You didn't want your parents reaction to affect you but it had…it did and it took a toll on you…you distanced yourself from her and she stared to worry…at the back of your mind you blamed her for the way your parents reacted…but you pushed it away whenever you looked in her eyes…_

_She tried to talk to you…she even offered that you stay with her and her family but you refused…you lost your way and you ignored her calls for weeks…you made a transformation and you dyed your hair pink and started hanging out with the bad people in school…_

_She watched you from afar as you destroyed your life…you lived like a rebel because that's how your parents saw you…you weren't big on talking about your problems so you ignored them…_

_The glee club tried to talk some sense into you…Puck and Finn even came to warn you about your behavior…you were slowly hurting her and they didn't like it and you also didn't like it…you made a change and talked to Miss Pillsbury_

_She was there for you…she held your hand despite the fact that you alienated yourself from her these past weeks…_

_She came to your dingy apartment everyday…not giving up on you…she helped you not to give up on yourself..on your dreams of going to Yale and getting out of this crappy hell hole …she brought groceries every time she came over …she made you breakfast…helped you pay for rent even though you didn't want her to do so _

_She helped you with the laundry…she came over every day to make sure you were studying and not drowning in your own misery…she made sure you worked on getting your scholarship to Yale…because she knew it was your dream…_

_You knew then that there was no way you were ever going to let her go…you were sure about one thing…you were going to leave this crappy town and take her with you and marry her and give her the life she deserves…the life you both deserved…._

_She wanted to go to NYU to pursue her arts and music degree and you wanted to go to Yale and become a lawyer…you knew about your dreams and you promised to make it work even if you were going to be only two hour away from each other…that's how much you loved each other_

_She spent nights here…nights full of love making…and mornings filled with breakfast in bed…you were making progress forgetting about your parents and it was amazing …she stuck by your side through it all _

_But then you broke her heart…you broke her heart without meaning to do so…it was one drunken mistake and you hurt her…you had ran into your father that day…and he had looked at you with such hatred and shame that you felt so small…_

_All the progress you had made flew out the window…you didn't call her so that she would talk to you and calm you down…no…you decided to go out and drink your pain away…_

_A girl got handsy with you and you let her…next thing you know you were back at your apartment with the girl in your bed…you weren't thinking straight and you just wanted the pain gone…the pain of being and feeling un loved by your parents…_

_You woke up the next morning with a hangover…thinking that the girl next you was your love…but you knew then when you saw a strand of blonde hair that it wasn't Santana_

_You panicked because both of you were naked…you felt sick and disgusted with yourself…how could you hurt her like this after promising her not to…you realized that you had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened in your life…_

_Before you could even kick the girl out of your bed you heard a faint sob coming from the doorway of your room…and there she stood tears in her eyes…her heart slowly breaking in front of you and you were the cause of that…before you could jump out of bed she took the promise ring from her finger and threw at you and she ran…how stupid could you be_

_You jumped out of your bed and threw some clothes on and you ran after her…it didn't matter whether or not you had a hangover and you felt like vomiting…but if you let her go you would lose it forever…you would lose yourself forever and you didn't want that…_

_You grabbed her by her arm and she struggled trying to get out of your arms but held her close, she tried hitting you and you just held her close crying, regretting every stupid mistake that you made last night…_

_You pleaded, you got on your knees on the street but still no avail…you held her close; tried to kiss her but she shoved you away she denied your forgiveness…and for the first time ever you saw heartbreak in her eyes and it made you cry too…_

"_I never want to speak to you ever again…let alone see you…you broke your promise…who are you? This is not the Quinn I fell in love with" and with that she left you on the side walk on your knees sobbing hysterically…_

_After you angrily kicked the blonde out of you apartment you tried calling Santana…you cried all night…you went to her house and sneaked up to her room but her window was locked…you went back to your dingy hole which Santana had made a home and you cried and drank until you couldn't anymore…_

_The next day you didn't want to get out of bed…you arrived at school drunk and late for classes…the glee clubbers gave you dirty looks especially Rachel, Brittany and Kurt…the teachers took you to the principal, Mr. Schue and Coach Sue were forced to take you to Miss Pillsbury…_

_Every time you tried to talk to her she would have people keeping her from you…every time you approached her by her locker she ignored you…_

_You waited for her to finish with her club meeting and you waited by her car…she saw you and her heart broke even more…_

"_San let me explain please…" but she rejected your explanations she glared at you and got in her car and drove away…leaving you broken_

_You didn't go to school for a week, you went to work and you came back and drank…you listened to her previous sweet voicemails that you saved in your phone and cried…you looked at pictures and you sobbed…._

_You ignored the knocks on your door and the calls from your friends, teachers and your Nana…you only wanted one person to call you but it was like she didn't care and that hurt you deep…you just drank…_

_One night when you had lost all hope…she came one afternoon…she opened your door and held her hand over her nose blocking the rancid smell of alcohol and your germs…she looked at you with pity and hurt in her eyes…_

"_Go shower Quinn…I will clean up." That's all she said and you did you showered because you had hope that she still cared… _

_After your long shower…the curtains were open…there was a glass of water and painkillers on your bedside…she cleaned up and you smelled food in your kitchen after a very long time you guessed she had brought food with her when she came _

_You got dressed and when you saw her cooking by the stove you couldn't help but approach her and press your front to her back…you kissed her neck and held her by her waist…she moaned and turned around to face you…_

_You smelled her for the very first time after what felt like eternity…she didn't want you to look her in the eyes but you kissed her anyway and she kissed you back…food forgotten you wrapped her legs around your waist and carried her to the coach…_

_It had been so long…you wanted to touch her; you felt like if you didn't she would disappear for good…shirts were ripped and shirts came off…you thrust her fingers inside of her…she was soaking and you loved that, she did the same to you…your thrusts were sync like always…you felt alive…but after you peaked you cried for the very first time in a long time_

_You cried in her arms, telling her not to leave you…and asking her to forgive you…she stayed and listened to your story…she said nothing the whole night…you had dinner…you watched her process everything and you slept holding her…_

_You were sure that she had forgiven you but the next morning you woke up and she wasn't there your heart immediately dropped and then you saw the note…_

"_**I forgive you Quinn and I understand…but my heart is not ready for another heartbreak…I don't trust you anymore…last night was my way of saying goodbye…love Santana**__" _

_You cried hard…you swore to get her back you swore you would do anything to win her back again…_

_**February 2012…**_

_Valentine's Day…your first attempt at getting her back…_

_With the help of your friends and a psychologist…you got the old Quinn back….you dyed your hair blonde again and you changed…you stopped drinking and you started working hard again…working on getting into Yale and graduating the top of your class _

_You worked on getting her back in your life…she let her walls down again and became your friend…but you wanted her to be more…you wanted to give her back the ring and take you back…_

_You invited her to your apartment and made an excuse of wanting her help on a Spanish assignment….you set up the perfect Valentines dinner with all her favorites…_

_You lit candles and you spread rose pastels…she finally arrived and she knew then that this wasn't a study date…it was a real date, you had put the promise ring in an envelope to give to her at the end of the night…you stood by the table with a single red rose in your hands…_

_She still had the key to your apartment and you didn't want her to give it back…this was her home too…_

_You ate dinner In comfortable silence…after dinner you tried telling her that you wanted her back…you had this long speech planned but she lunged in your arms and kissed you passionately like never before _

_You moved to the bedroom and made love like you had never before…you looked in her eyes she looked in yours and for the first time you had finally thought you won her heart again…_

_The next day the sheets felt cold…she was gone and my heart dropped again I was broken again…this felt like a pattern…when I tried getting her back we just slept together and made no progress, the sex was amazing but it hurt when she left the next morning_

_She left a note again which only said I am sorry…on Monday you shoved the ring in her locker and waited by the corner of the hallways to see if she would get it…she opened her locker and saw the envelope _

_You saw her lips form a small smile and you watched her hook your ring on her necklace and wear it around her neck…your first attempt might have failed but you knew you were slowly getting there…you were slowly wining her heart back…_

_**March 2012….**_

_The time when you got in an accident …the time you found out that she still loved you…_

_You were on your way to Rachel and Finns wedding when it happened…you were busy thinking that you wished it were you and Santana getting married, matter of fact it was supposed to be you…you got distracted by your phone and before you knew it your life flashed before your eyes…_

_Apparently you were in a coma for three weeks and it hurt her…you had a dream about her coming to see you and sobbing next to your bed…you had a dream that she slept next to your body…but it wasn't a dream…your friends told you that she was a mess…her parents came to see you and told you that she came here every day looking after flowers that were sent you; reading you stories…_

_It broke you heart…when you heard about all of it…you asked to see her…when you saw her for the first time your heart melted because you almost lost your life, she hugged you tightly and she was sobbing in your arms…your heart monitor went up because you were happy to see her…_

_Your heart leaped out of your chest when she said…_

"_Never leave me…never scare me like that ever…promise me" she said to you crying _

_And you promised out of habit and this time meaning it _

"_I promise" after your release from the hospital you vowed to get her back because you knew that she still loved you and you were still madly in love with her…_

_You worked hard at physio therapy and she was with you all through the way…prom was coming up and you had to get her back one way or the other, she was your person…the love of your life…the one…_

_**April 2012…**_

_Prom…your second attempt at getting her back _

_You guys were best friends again she let you in again and she now came over to your place frequently…you wanted her back and you were working on it…she was in your apartment and you were serenading her…she was giggling again and you would get into tickling fights…_

_You agreed to go to prom together as friends…but you had a different plan in your mind…you picked a song for glee because everyone in glee had to sing at prom on Brittany's requests…_

_We picked "Take my Breath away" well you picked and she agreed to it…you were still in a wheel chair…but you could walk you wanted to stand when you were singing on stage you wanted to surprise her…_

_When prom came around…you danced ; you were having fun with her…you sang and the whole time you were looking into each other's eyes…and you saw that same emotion in her eyes that you saw the first day you fell for her…_

_When you stood in front of the whole school everyone broke in applause and awe but the only reaction you cared about was hers…you looked at her the whole time and you saw her crying; you hoped that they were tears of joy…_

_After your song you danced the night away she held you tightly she was afraid that you might fall…but you told her to relax...that night you went to your apartment and you slept with her…you slept together but the morning you woke up she was gone again…you cried because it was pity sex and you realized that you failed again at getting her back…_

_**May 2012…**_

_The time you got accepted into Yale…she was happy for you…_

_After work you saw your mail on your table…she must have put it there before she left groceries like she always did every morning….you smiled because it made you happy that she still cared…but she still didn't want to get back together with you.._

_Sure you have sex but it's just as friends…you want her back and she is still trying to open up but you miss her as your girlfriend…_

_You found out that you got accepted to Yale on a full scholarship…you were happy because all of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Santana Lopez…the love of your life…_

_So when you got the letter you drove to the house and got through her window…she was sitting on her bed reading and looking adorable…you smiled at her before she looked up at you puzzled_

"_I got accepted into Yale…and it's all because of you" _

"_Really" she asked you with tears in her eyes and you showed her the letter, she ran into your arms and for the first time in a while she kissed you just for kissing you…not because she wanted to have meaningless sex…she kissed you because she was proud of you…_

_That night she asked you to stay the night and you held her for the very first time in a long time…you held her without sleeping with her and for the very first time you felt as though you were breaking down her walls again…_

_**Mid May 2012…**_

_Glee Nationals…the time you shared a hotel room_

_You slept together pre nationals and after…you slept together like it was the last time you would ever make love and you were sad about it…you even cried after you made love… _

_**Early June 2012…**_

_Graduation…the time you let her go for good _

_You goodbyes were painful; you spent the whole summer together rebuilding our friendship from the start, yet you wanted more…the night before you both left you made love because you were saying goodbye for good…you still weren't back together yet and you wanted that…but you knew that it was not possible…_

_You said your goodbyes and you cried…you were still madly in love with her and she still wore your promise ring around her neck…she still loved you but she was afraid of a broken heart…_

_**August 2012…**_

_You found out from Rachel that there was a girl asking her out…you Skyped her and you texted her and she seemed happy…you were miserable…you wanted the love of your life back…after Rachel told you about the girl…you finally had enough…you were going to pull every stop to get her back _

_And this time it was going to work…so you packed your bags preparing for thanksgiving in Lima…_

_**The day before thanksgiving 2012…**_

_You were now sitting on the train to Lima…you looked at a photo of her one more time and softly kissed it…you were going to win her heart all over again…and this time you were not going to take no for an answer…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Until next time **

**Song****: John Mayer: Edge of desire**

**I have moved this Fic as rated T because I am not much of an M person. P.S I really appreciate those people who have supported all my Quinntana stories; but what i don't like are guests who are bullies and post mean and hurtful reviews...if you don't like the story then don't review...I don't tolerate bullying and I think its mean and sad...really...I learned that if you have nothing nice to say the don't say anything at all...making you avoid trouble and hurt feelings...I am a dedicated Quinntana fan and I try as much as possible to write stories that will do the fandom justice...because fanfic is were Quinntana and Rivergron is right now...and its not very nice when people bully you and slam your stories...Bullying is not right and words really do hurt...thank you everyone else for your continued support!**


End file.
